


鱼

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Summary: 感谢你依旧点了进来。。。我被老福特屏蔽疯了。写这个只是想试试app加链接这个功能，于是瞎啥啥摸了鱼。随手摸鱼。beastars。反正没头没尾咋看都行。
Kudos: 3





	鱼

那次他们一起去查一个什么案子，食杀还是混血杀人案？总之是他们。临出发之前上司头鱼把两人叫到办公室里，眯缝着眼睛打量了一圈。  
“我们去哪儿找那个嫌疑人？”老白不耐烦的啧了一声，伸出手在头鱼眼前晃了晃。  
“蒙面舞会。”头鱼往后一靠，乐了声。  
“白总。你这羊角可有点麻烦。地标性建筑啊，人人都能认出来。”  
“面具遮不住吗？”  
“够呛，硬要去遮的话会很刻意。”  
老白皱了皱眉头，没好气的问他：“那你笑什么。”  
“因为我恰好有个好方法。”

于是事情就他妈的变成了这样。  
头鱼示意十六把他按住的时候他就觉得大事不妙。想跑来着，也付诸了行动，但就是没打过。十六打架的手太脏，各种出其不意的小偷袭让人防不胜防。  
现在他被按在沙发上，自己的腰带捆在手腕上拉过头顶，被十六攥在手里。他抬头去瞪，那崽子还好死不死的冲他龇牙笑。  
头鱼的手在他腰间，也不怎么规矩。拽个西装外裤拖拖拉拉连揉带捏弄了将近五分钟。他个正常男人，平时也习惯了这事，经了这么一番也硬了个七七八八。  
“你最好真的能拿出个有用的办法。”  
他翻了白眼，最后蹬了两下腿没挣脱开，干脆放弃了抵抗，既来之则安之的屈起腿，上半身窝在十六怀里。  
“那当然。”  
头鱼一边拉下了他下身的最后一块布料一边说。

当他把第二根手指挤进去的时候身下的人就已经湿的差不多了，头鱼一边虚握住他身前的东西轻轻撸动，一边浅浅抽插着模拟性交。他总归还是害羞，侧起红了一片的脸往自己的手臂里藏。十六掰着他的下巴把他的脸转回来，手指向上便探进了柔软的口腔里，食草动物没有要命的尖牙，只有一片温软。他倒是不会主动的去舔吮，但十六的动作终归是阻碍了他，来不及吞咽的口水顺着滴落了几点，晶亮亮的。  
头鱼也没用手指找过他那个点。每次抽动时穴口可怜兮兮的绞着挽留，让他一次次进的更深。他按在柔软泥泞的内壁上，蜷起的手指搅出水声。  
他终于找对了地方。按下去的瞬时老白几乎是弹了起来，十六还没来得及抽手，就这么直接被他吞了个深喉。他咳着跌下去，蜷起身子干呕。  
“哥，对不起。”  
十六抱歉的说。

个屁。  
十六表达完他的歉意反而又挪动着腿贴的更近了，他还要小心的仰着头不让自己的尖角挂到他。他躺在十六腿上，眼咳的泛红，带着几分水色。头鱼的手指揉起他身体里那块软肉时又变成了春色，漾漾的。他眯起眼来想藏住。  
他几乎没费什么力气便哼喘着释放出来。他也懒得动，原地窝了一会，不知是在等气喘匀了还是被十六一会凑过来啄一下给亲烦了，蹬了头鱼一脚问他。  
“你的办法呢？”

“这儿呢。”  
头鱼凑回来拉开他的腿，把一个什么东西抵了进去。他去看，却是一条尾巴。说不清是什么生物的，或许做它的本意就是不让人分辨出。他现在软软的含着那根尾巴末尾的卵形，他自己的羊尾巴被内裤束住，露出来的就是这个猫咪一样可怜兮兮的东西。  
“我操。”他直起身骂了一声，那东西又在他体内进了一点，平白一个激灵。  
“这我他妈的怎么走路？”

“哥，这是双人任务。还有我呢。”


End file.
